


Fanart: Timshel

by mushroomtale



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsea/pseuds/jsea">jsea</a>'s Teen Wolf fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091952">Timshel</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Timshel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Timshel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091952) by [jsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsea/pseuds/jsea). 



> It's always a challenge to draw animals. Jsea, bb, thank you so much for your patience, and the opportunity! *hugs* <333


End file.
